


Under The Wings | 羽翼之下

by gwjkl



Series: Good Omens - Ineffable Husbands [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆头
Genre: Bottom! Aziraphale, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Top! Crowley, tbc, 没有完结！, 角色性别流动
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 天使没有性别，但不代表天使不理解人类的性警告：角色性别流动（毕竟天使和恶魔的灵体都是没有性别的）





	Under The Wings | 羽翼之下

**Author's Note:**

> 20190623  
> 1\. 今天的部分写完！明天睡醒写肉！  
> 20190626  
> 复习去了……明后天期末考完回来写

*

与常人所想的不同，天使对性并非一无所知。

*

索多玛*毁灭时，亚茨拉斐尔展开羽翼，于罗德上方守护着他与他的女儿。神申明了他的愤怒，灭世的火雨在黑夜中砸向四城，将死海映照如白日，昔日富庶之地瞬间化为盐碱，硫磺与血肉燃烧成祭祀的贡品，浓烟直上云霄，使这城里的人受永火的折磨，而神享受着供奉的香气。天使只听见哭号，那哭号一声接着一声，叠成海洋，响彻天际。火雨和死亡不能毁灭痛苦和爱。为此，天使羽翼最末端的羽毛都在不停颤动。  
亚茨拉斐尔不曾见过地狱。也许地狱底层就是这样。我主啊，他于心底默问，您为何如此愤怒？为他们对您的不敬，还是为他们的罪恶？  
罗德一家并不敢回头去看，活人不可直视神罚，罗德之妻化作的盐柱正立在他们身后。亚茨拉斐尔施下一个神迹，使罗德与他的女儿们落入无梦的深睡中。人类至少拥有希望，拥有相信一切会好的能力。

亚茨拉斐尔听到另一对羽翼扇动的声音。  
“还真是上帝她本人的手笔。”克蠕劣说。对恶魔的出现，亚茨拉斐尔丝毫不感到惊讶。他咬住嘴唇。事实上，他还挺高兴恶魔能来陪他的。  
“你去过索多玛吗？”克蠕劣问，他相信天使未曾去过，不过自问罢了。“那城除罗德外，也不全是坏人。有些人不该下地狱的。他们跳舞跳得好极了。而蛾摩拉有家棒极了的小餐馆*。我是说，夜晚四处游荡的肯定不会是什么圣人，对吧？然后上帝想在里面找出十个义人？”  
“上帝已经给过他们机会。”亚茨拉斐尔说。他转着手指，想起当年自己如何这样握着炎剑。那把剑让他安心。  
克蠕劣看了一眼亚茨拉斐尔，金黄色的蛇瞳被火雨烧成红色，“如果你是上帝呢？” 恶魔嘶嘶着问，“你会毁灭索多玛吗？”  
我不会。天使想。在日光之下，他曾探索过索多玛，混乱与生气同时存在于城墙内。诗人在街头拨动里拉琴琴弦，行人随之起舞。亚茨拉斐尔向一户人家讨了水，屋主递水时对他挤挤眼睛，天使愣了下，然后微笑着摇头。屋主便与他在树荫下闲聊；将杯子还给屋主时，亚茨拉斐尔看到街角有对男性情侣正在亲吻。他感到爱。所有的爱都让天使想赞颂上帝，可天使突然想到，上帝不同意这一种爱。

“她暂时不同意而已。”千年后亚茨拉斐尔与克劳利讨论时提到这点，那时同性相爱在希腊已蔚然成风，哲学家为此甚至搞出了一套理论。克劳利对上帝的质疑永远让亚茨拉斐尔觉得新奇有趣且不安，“也许她睡醒就改变想法了。”  
“超自然存在无需睡眠。”亚茨拉斐尔提醒道，他心底倒希望克蠕劣是对的。也许上帝改变主意了呢？“这一切都是不可言说的。”  
“去他的不可言说。”

去他的不可言说。这是恶魔第一次在天使面前这样大骂。  
因为天使久久地没有回答。他望着火雨，作为天使，亚茨拉斐尔不可以质疑上帝。上帝未来可能会改变想法，而现在这四城所做过的就是罪。不过亚茨拉斐尔从来不敢将这个念头流露出来：上帝降下天罚似乎过于随意，当她“伟大计划”的实施不满意时，就抹去一切她所不满的。可这世间万物原本也是她的造物。亚茨拉斐尔虔诚地想，也许她做这一切都有原因。  
“去他的不可言说。”克蠕劣再次嘟囔一句。

 

*

“最后罗德娶了他的两个女儿*。”克蠕劣在亚茨拉斐尔耳旁弹了下舌头，“我觉得这很适合做喜剧题材。”  
肃穆之中，听见如此戏谑之语的确惹人恼怒。一旁有妇女向他们投来不满的视线，亚茨拉斐尔急忙用神迹掩饰过去。克蠕劣洋洋得意，在此刻发言确实能让剧院中充斥着低等恶魔。  
今日是希腊的酒神节，他们——作为两个热爱人世生活的超自然生灵——正在狄俄尼索斯的家乡底比斯欣赏悲剧。只有在每年的酒神节中，希腊的妇女们才被允许走入剧院，四处狂欢，她们自然不肯让任何存在毁掉这三日极难得的欢乐。此刻上万人在剧院中屏息等待，悲剧即将结尾，并将问题抛给每一个听众。  
“我倒觉得那很适合悲剧。”亚茨拉斐尔轻声说。是否要毁灭索多玛，即使在这城中没能找出十个义人？是否要牺牲自己，为鳏居的父亲留下后裔（至少这几千年近亲结婚仍极为常见）？每个人类都会做出不同的选择，每一个选择都格外沉重，没有轻浮和任性。毕竟人类不能实施任何神迹，也不能在非物质化后再申请一具躯体。如此，亚茨拉斐尔觉得人类格外可敬。  
（而关于性，亚茨拉斐尔赞同所有人与人之间的爱；只是有时候，人对山羊的爱会让亚茨拉斐尔有些困惑。）

“哦，有时候我觉得悲剧是这些人在自寻烦恼。”他们随着人群走出剧院，克蠕劣立刻为他们寻得装满佳酿的酒壶，正在一处无人的葡萄爬藤架下，“可这也让他们去思考，和质疑。”恶魔笑得邪恶，“我喜欢这个。否则当时我为什么要哄他们吃苹果后要被受罚？”  
克蠕劣斜倚着一株葡萄树，亚茨拉斐尔施了个微不足道的神迹，令狂欢的凡人避开这个角落。喝醉的恶魔更多显露出蛇的本性，他的身体随着游行音乐的鼓点和节拍轻轻摇摆。再喝光一壶后天使决定不再坚持，他坐在了地上，就在恶魔旁边。而克蠕劣，这条蛇，倚着天使的肩膀，在他耳边轻声说道，“看你左边那两个青年人，”恶魔嘶嘶地说，“上帝可不会赞同底比斯的圣军*。”  
天使晕乎乎地看向那个方向。两个青年人正在接吻，衣襟和皮肤上都粘着葡萄酒渍，像是血迹。  
“你怎么想呢，天使？”  
恶魔的气息舔着亚茨拉斐尔的耳廓，天使突然意识到他们离得有多近。这都是酒精的错，让他现在面对一个恶魔时毫无防备。亚茨拉斐尔捂住了额头，“说不定她已经改变想法了…… ”他惊慌地发现自己在揣测上帝的想法，“哦，不行，我要醒酒。”  
克蠕劣摇头，“那太……嘶，太可惜了。”他自然地拉着亚茨拉斐尔的手站起来。他走得像蛇，全靠亚茨拉斐尔才能保持平衡，“我们，嘶嘶，加入游行吧！”

狄俄尼索斯的信徒们素以疯狂闻名。他们——现在是她们了——混进了队伍之中。（克蠕劣这个恶魔，哄着亚茨拉斐尔随他一同改变了肉体的性别，“男性参加酒神节还有什么乐趣呢？他们一年四季都可以狂欢。”）游行的所有人都大醉着，身体随音乐律动，诡异且原始，像是降神仪式，盼望酒神引领着她们步向非人的狂喜。甚至亚茨拉斐尔也感受到了这种近乎邪恶的力量，即使她跳得很差。火从灵体深处燃起，四周浓烈到能凝成实体的爱将这火越烧越旺。克蠕劣却踩在每一个节拍上，半阖着眼，她舞蹈得犹如酒神附体，用神迹梳理好的红发变得散乱，阳光下发丝闪着烈火般的光泽，这一切却让她更接近人，而不是任何一种超自然存在。  
那一刹有什么射穿了亚茨拉斐尔的灵体。那是在天使合唱时见到上帝炽热百倍的爱，令她于凡人之中感到恐惧。这种爱具有可怖的力量，能从内部将天使的世界撕裂。于是天使想对恶魔喊：让我们现在一同飞翔吧。让我们张开羽翼，我们不是伊卡洛斯。我们可以向上飞，去到比那座被上帝毁灭的通天塔更高的所在。只有我们，和这种永不消退的狂喜。  
亚茨拉斐尔拉住了克蠕劣：“……我真的喝得太多了。我得走了。”  
天使的手还是抖的。恐惧克蠕劣开口询问，天使逃走了。

*

这时克蠕劣已经改名为克劳利了，只是亚茨拉斐尔的舌头还习惯性地叫恶魔“克蠕劣”，毕竟他那样称呼对方已经近四千年。  
“我还以为你不会喜欢这里。”恶魔露齿微笑，暗示着不可言说的邪恶，“毕竟这里，嗯，嘶嘶。”  
他们靠着池壁，坐进热水中。  
这是一个很大的热水池。罗马人狂热地爱着泡澡和奢华，结合在一起就是遍布罗马所有行省的大浴场。亚茨拉斐尔认为浴场建筑的设计巧妙非凡：极其高挑的穹顶与天窗使浴场宽敞明亮，不同砖石的搭配最有效地保留了室内的热气，通风口使室内温暖但不沉闷。装饰则过于奢华：马赛克地板、壁画，四处可见的大理石浮雕。天使尽量不去想这些人类所犯的罪恶（毕竟这就是人）。  
亚茨拉斐尔并没有认真感受过浴场。他之前来浴场，多数是为了周边的图书馆。独自呆在浴场里面会让他焦虑。正如克劳利暗示的，这里的确还有除贪婪外的许多罪行。  
赤身裸体地浸泡在热水中，四周满是赤裸的人类（不分性别！），亚茨拉斐尔揉了揉脸，想用羽翼遮挡自己。可这明明没有必要，毕竟他所使用的不过是一具物质化的躯体，像克劳利般坦然坐在热水中才是他应做的行为（虽然恶魔已经要滑到水底了）。  
“我得，嘶嘶，靠着你，天使。”在彻底滑入水底前，克劳利及时缠住了亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀和手臂，紧贴着亚茨拉斐尔。恶魔作为蛇的本质在热水中暴露无遗，说话时分叉的舌头擦过天使的耳尖，后者忍不住一抖。  
“你觉得冷？”克劳利更紧地缠着亚茨拉斐尔，“我，嘶，觉得这里好热。”  
克劳利已经将头贴在亚茨拉斐尔的右肩上了。亚茨拉斐尔轻轻推了推克劳利，手指被潮湿的红发缠住，没能推开。

有人戏谑地冲他们吹口哨，“他还想推开你？选我吧，我的活肯定比这金发佬好。”  
那是一个年轻无礼的罗马贵族，他挥手命女奴停止为他按摩（以天使的观点看来，这种按摩一点都不单纯），走都克劳利旁侧的地面上。亚茨拉斐尔很想说“我们不是一对”，可是克劳利缠他缠得太紧了，两只手都搭在亚茨拉斐尔的左肩上，而身体完全贴在他的右侧，这样克劳利才能勉强坐在热水中（否则他会漂在水里，那太诡异了）。而且克劳利没有抬起头。  
考虑到温度会影响恶魔的状态，天使挺直脊背，“这完全与你无关。”听到克劳利暗笑两声，“他还以为我们是一对呢，天使，你要向上帝报道，让她顺手毁了罗马吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔颇为震惊，“你在说什么啊？”

他们低声交流，看起来颇像是情人私语。贵族见无人理他，脸上一阵尴尬，转身走了。  
克劳利这才抬起头来，看着贵族的背影，“等会他搞起来，就会发现自己悲惨地早泄了。”  
“你真是个恶魔。”亚茨拉斐尔说，他在诚心夸奖。  
“哦，这不算什么。”克劳利弹了下舌头，“等等，你知道他接下来要怎么搞？你不是个——”他挥了挥手，“天使吗？我以为知道性是什么的天使已经都跑来地狱了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己脸红了。可他原本就泡在热水里，脸明明不可能更红了，“……理论上知道。”  
“理论上？”克劳利瞪大了眼睛，“你没有……？”  
“没有！”亚茨拉斐尔羞恼地承认，即使他根本不知道这种感觉从而何来。可能他在地球待得确实太久了。  
克劳利明显不知道应该拿他的舌头怎么办了。为了挤出话语，他扭来扭去，偏偏仍在贴着亚茨拉斐尔。后者感觉十分奇异，就像那种火焰又烧起来了。这感觉不坏，但亚茨拉斐尔完全不知道原因。  
“我很……好奇。”天使最后说，“我在索多玛时，就……见过了。当然只是意外，我只看到了一眼！”亚茨拉斐尔急忙加上一句。  
克劳利恍然大悟的表情总让亚茨拉斐尔怀疑他又想到了什么恶魔点子。  
“那你，嘶，好吧，嘶嘶……”恶魔又摆弄了一会舌头，“你想观察吗？还是想尝试？”  
恶魔充满希冀地看着天使。  
天使艰难权衡着。  
又不是说他一定会堕落，现在堕落的标准已经改变了；再加上，上帝确实近一千年都没毁灭或降下惩罚了。想想看，天堂没有天使知道性是什么，他，亚茨拉斐尔，会是天堂唯一一个吃过螃蟹的人。  
“都想。”亚茨拉斐尔轻声回答。  
克劳利的微笑十分玩味，“没想到你有这种爱好。”  
好奇心不止会杀死猫，也会杀死天使。

 

 

备注：  
1\. 《申命记（Deuteronomy）》中记载上帝当时一同毁灭了四座城市：索多玛、蛾摩拉、押玛、洗扁  
2\. 在《好兆头》书中，克罗利提到自己很喜欢蛾摩拉的一家小餐馆。

“是吗？你没去过蛾摩拉城吗，被他老人家毁掉的那座？”  
“当然去过。”恶魔说，“那里有家特别棒的小馆子，你可以吃到美妙至极的肉豆蔻拌碎柠檬香草，搭配发酵海藻鸡尾酒……”

3.  
上帝答应亚伯拉罕，如果他在索多玛中见到十个义人，就不毁灭那城。（创世纪 18:20-33）

4\. 罗德的两个女儿分别为父亲生下了两个孩子。（但这里必须考虑时代背景：当时近亲结婚非常常见，而且通常男性后裔才被认作为后裔。）  
罗得因为怕住在琐珥，就同他两个女儿从琐珥上去，住在山里。他和两个女儿住在一个洞里。大女儿对小女儿说，我们的父亲老了，地上又无人按着世上的常规进到我们这里。来，我们可以叫父亲喝酒，与他同寝。这样，我们好从他存留后裔。 （创世纪19:30-32）  
5\. 古希腊悲剧、悲喜剧、喜剧……我不班门弄斧了，大家可以自行搜索。古希腊悲剧与今天的悲剧概念是不同的，并不是“bad ending”，更像大家所说的“正剧”。  
6\. 底比斯圣军：著名古希腊同性恋军团  
7\. 我不是太确定酒神节相关是否都正确……欢迎指正bug！


End file.
